Such a tappet, here for stroke activation of a pump piston of a fuel pump, emerges from DE 10 2006 057 246 A1. A pin that has a mushroom-like cross section and that is pressed into a window of a housing of the tappet is used as an anti-rotation locking device for its housing.
In this construction it is disadvantageous that the press fit can possibly cause an undesired influence or deformation of the surrounding housing material. In addition, it is clear that this region must have very tight tolerances, in order to guarantee the desired press fit under all conditions. For unfavorable tolerance fields, it can result that the anti-rotation locking device is lost. Overall, the above construction has proven relatively expensive with regard to assembly and cost expenditures.